Mitsuba's Squad
Mitsuba's Squad is the eighth chapter of the ''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign'' manga series. Short Summary Asuramaru tries to manipulate Yūichirō in his dream by using Mika, though it was soon stopped after he'd noticed. After waking up from the dream, Yu heads to the HQ at Shibuya, meeting Shinoa on his way, to group up with his newly formed group, the Moon Demon Company. Shiho and Yoichi was there and a new team member was introduced, Mitsuba Sangū. They run into a Horseman, who was running after a child. The team figures out that it was a trap by the vampires but Yu rushes in to save her. A couple of vampires appear and try to attack Yu but the other four members of the team came in to help and the vampires fled, shocked to know that they had Cursed Gear. Later on, Yūichirō is slapped by Mitsuba for jumping in without consulting with the group. He apologizes for risking the lives of his teammates but he boldly responds that he doesn't regret what he's done. Long Summary Some time has gone by since the boys got their new Cursed Gear, likely a few days or so. And every night without fail, Yu's nights have been plagued with miserable nightmares of Mika that have prevented him from getting a decent night's sleep. However, this morning is a special one for Yu, as he finally gets to report in as official member of the Moon Demon Company, proper. After he suits up, he goes out to the Army courtyard and sees Shinoa, whom greets him with some teasing about how he looks smart for once in his new uniform. After dispensing with the smalltalk, Shinoa informs him of his new orders that he doesn't have to attend class anymore, and that his new priority is to head out to Shinjuku to intercept some vampire activity. Of course, Shinoa 's orders were mainly concerned with fortifying Shinjuku's defenses, but all Yu cared about was the chance to finally turn his sword on his most loathed bloodsuckers. They go through the gates, met with disbelief from the guards that these two kids could be part of the elite Moon Demon Company. Yu jabs Shinoa about being small, but she retorts with the fact that she still has some growing to do, if her departed and formerly busty sister Mahiru was any model to go by. Apparently, everyone has lost someone precious to them in this ruined new world. Their thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the rantings of irate little blonde girl, apparently having an argument with Guren Ichinose. This girl has supposedly been in the Moon Demon Company since she was 13, and was not pleased with having to take care of Yu and the other newcomers. Yoichi and Kimizuki were already there, waiting for Yu and Shinoa. They learn her name is Mitsuba Sangū, and that apparently Shinoa is actually supposed to be the squad leader. With pretty much the same amount of animosity between them as there is between Yu and Kimizuki, it barely takes one long-winded taunt from Shinoa to make Mitsuba start swinging an over-sized battleaxe at Shinoa. Guren, annoyed, whips out his sword and sends both their weapons flying in one stroke, with his hands clamped around their throats. With the threat of being tossed into solitary confinement, the girls agree to behave for the moment so he can issue his orders for the group. Guren goes on to explain that the reason Mitsuba is included in their group is because a team going against a vampire with less than 5 members typically results in them getting killed. With that said, he explains to them that their mission is to make it to Shinjuku via Harajuku. Humans are being held captive there and Guren wants them freed, as well as the occupying vampires crushed, before Shinoa's team joins up with the main force in Shinjuku. As the group make their way through blocks of toppled buildings, Yoichi can't help but feel solemn and awe-stricken at the amount of decimation the world has gone through. Kimizuki and Yu just feel its another day at the office, but Mitsuba goes on a tangent about how the Horsemen of John, whom first appeared 8 years ago, grow weak as they near the city limits of Shibuya, and that their strength grows abnormally high out beyond the city limits. Before long, they reach Harajuku Station, but are met with a girl fleeing for her life from a Horseman. Yu attempts to go rescue the girl, but Shinoa and Mitsuba both urge him to stay put, as they feel it's a fairly obvious trap set by vampires. The Horsemen only respond to humans, and the chances that a little girl like her would just be out here on her own would be impossible. As the Horsemen are non-sentient and predictable, the prospect of vampires manipulating them like this is hardly unlikely. Yu of course isn't about to stand by and say he came back home because he let another victim die to the vampires, and dashes headlong at the beast. Managing to throw the girl out of harm's way, three vampires drop in around Yu, attacking him from all sides. At that point, he calls on Asuramaru's power, driving them back with waves of demonic energy. The Horseman turns its attention on Yu, but Kimizuki, Yoichi and Mitsuba cut it down before it reaches him. Hearing the vampires' plans to call for backup, Yu turns to them and swings his sword down, cleaving through at least 30 feet of concrete. Mitsuba and Shinoa manage to call him off though, and they beat a hasty retreat. Later on, with the little girl in protective custody, Yu gets an earful from Mitsuba, furious at him for putting the entire squad's lives at risk. While Yu was sorry for any danger the squad went through, he still does not regret rescuing that girl. After the child thanks them, Mitsuba storms off. Chuckling to herself, Shinoa comes up to Yu and tells him to be nice to Mitsuba, since she's had a painful past too. Characters in the Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3 Category:Manga